


kicking and screaming

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanboy Kyungsoo, M/M, cosplay au, geeky kyungsoo, jongin as iron man cosplayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Kyungsoo goes to Toy Convention to horde Iron Man action figures. But what if a man in an Iron Man suit gets to steal his heart instead?





	kicking and screaming

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

There's an annual Toy Convention once again and Kyungsoo was so ecstatic since the time he woke up to prepare himself to go to the said event.

At this time around, he'll be going alone. Unlike the previous year, Chanyeol went with him, but today isn't one of those days as his friend is now busy with his girlfriend Sehun. That's what happens when your friend gets to have a lover, said friend wouldn't have that much time with you. But Kyungsoo isn't complaining. Besides he has been to many conventions where he went all alone by himself. One time there was this Kuroko no Basuke fanclub meeting, then the Yuri on Ice convention and lastly, _ehem_ , it's an open secret, but yes, he's been to BL conventions too just to horde a bunch of KaiDo comics. _Ehem_ , he doesn't like to miss all the good nsfw comics around. Well, KaiDo is just his favorite pairing from the most popular boyband of the century EXO. His mom doesn't know about his obsession over that pairing, and for sure his mom would faint knowing her baby Soo loves male pairs.

Okay, so back to this Toy Convention he's going at, he's wearing his usual Nike get up. Nike cap, Nike jacket and his hoodie is on, Nike shoes and just fitted jeans that hug his slender thighs.

The dome is full of different booths featuring Marvel, DC, Lego and some of the world's biggest brands in the entertainment. Some attendees are even fully equipped with their cosplay costumes. He spotted some dressed up as Wonderwoman, Hulk, Jedis, some are in costumes from games, and he even found someone cosplaying as Elsa from one of his favorite cartoons Frozen.

Marvelling around the number of people who attended this year's Toy Fair, a huge smile makes its way onto his lips, feeling pumped up and energized while a Japanese song from Voltes V anime plays in the background.

Fishing out his phone, he readies his camera and takes some photos around. His wrist has a red stamped of the logo of the Toy Con 2k17 and he also takes a photo of it as a remembrance that he didn't miss this once a year fair.

With his inner fanboy kicking, because he sees most of the characters he knows by heart around, whether it be toys, cosplayers and life-size figures, he doesn't know what to do first. His feet were glued to the ground, unsure whether he'll check the Star Wars collectibles first or ask a photo with this Kamen Rider cosplayer being surrounded by mostly female fans. Heck, there's even this huge life size Spiderman figure along with the Avengers and Kyungsoo really can't contain it anymore when he spots Iron Man right beside Captain America. Without thinking further and as if his body has decided for him on what to do, he runs towards the Iron Man life size figure and giggles as he takes a selca of them together.

Note, Kyungsoo is a huge Iron Man fan and he just loves Robert Downey Jr. and just, Iron Man, okay? He loves that superhero so much that he even collects its comics and action figures that he even has to order them overseas. Also, he even completed the Iron Man movies and even posted a huge Iron Man poster above his bed. He might have lots of anime and cartoon fandoms, but next to KaiDo pairing of EXO, Kyungsoo is in love with Iron Man and gosh, sometimes he daydreams, an Iron Man would save him from his cousin Minseok who bullies him because of his obsession on BL and Iron Man.

Giggling when he gets to review his photo with the Iron Man figure, his heart rate speeds up from remembering that he'll be using half of his savings to buy new Iron Man collectibles.

Pushing up his black rimmed glasses up his nose, he clutches on his phone and makes his search for the almighty booth that sells Iron Man stuff.

But along with his search to this what he sees as his bars of gold--Iron Man action figures-- he can't help but get distracted by these various characters drowning his sight. God, this Toy Con this year is a bomb. There are more new booths to visit and more cosplayers to feast his eyes on.

Setting aside the thought of jumping quickly to buy new Iron Man stuff, Kyungsoo takes his time first asking for photos from several cosplayers. He had photos with Viktor Nikiforov, Ryouma Echizen (his Prince of Tennis feels!), Kingsman, and even a Cardcaptor Sakura cosplayer. Of course, he didn't miss having a picture with Darth Vader, Super Girl, and a man clad in a Transformers costume and holy shit he couldn't believe they can pull up a costume like that and it looks difficult to move with those cylinder cartons, whatever they used to make the costume. It was really awesome.  Kyungsoo was left gaping like a fish as he praises the man in costume, "That's an awesome costume, Sir." He's very polite to these strangers, addressing the cosplayers he interacted with as Ma'am and Sir that it has them telling him how cute he is, and Kyungsoo will be walking away after in a blushing mess.

More music from different games, TV shows and animes plays in the background when later on the most awaited Cosplay Competition was announced that will start at 3 p.m in the afternoon.

Learning from his mistake the previous year, because he availed a ticket for day 1 where he thought the cosplay competition would be held on the first day, boy, he was wrong it was always held on the third day, so now, he made sure to get a ticket for the third day to watch the most anticipated Cosplay Competition. He can't wait for it.

After minutes of strolling around, checking on different activities and booths the fair can offer for the attendees, Kyungsoo visits a gaming shop first to check on some Pokemon games he can avail. His Gameboy and Nintendo DS are still working despite the years that passed and when his eyes caught on the latest Pokemon Sun and Moon game cards, he didn't think twice but avail on them. He took off his black cap too while he put in his newest purchased game cards in his back along with his new game cards.

Now that the time reads 2:13 p.m and after a few minutes the cosplay competition will begin, Kyungsoo starts his exploration for ToyWiz shop and after a few bumps here and there in his haste so he could get a good spot for the competition later, he finally gets to the booth filled with action figures from the dendroid ones up to the medium sized action figures. A number of people are looking around the racks of figures that were properly arranged by characters. Excitedly, Kyungsoo roams his eyes for Iron Man collectibles and when he finds the rack of his favorite superhero of all time, he bites his lower lip to muffle a scream, yet he bounces on his feet as he almost hugs the rack of toys, but stops himself halfway when he realizes what he's about to do. Giggling, he pokes his lip with his finger, giving himself time to think what to get this time.

Mark 43 and Mark 46 caught his eyes. The Hulkbuster was kind of tempting too, so he checks the prices first and settles with Mark 46 and another Hulkbuster figure. But no, he wants the miniature LED figures too that comes with a set of five different Iron Man poses. But he wants Mark 45 too and the Age of Ultron figure and--groaning, he sighs because he wants to have everything, but he doesn't have the money to buy them all so he has to settle with two figures that will be enough for his budget.

"This is harder than Math," he groans, holding the box of Mark 43 and Mark 46. If only he's the son of a multibillionaire like Tony Stark he'd be hording these all.

Wait, he has his credit card with him, so...

Grinning widely, his problem has been finally solved, so he takes a look again at the available figures in front of him when suddenly, a deep saccharine voice of a male cuts his thoughts.

"You love Iron Man?"

Lifting up his head to look at the owner of the voice, he didn't expect to see a man in an Iron Man suit. And talk about how handsome the man is without his mask. He can be the next Robert Downey in the future Iron Man series if you'd ask him. This man is so daddy looking and Kyungsoo is just as breathless like when he fell in love with the first Iron Man movie.

_Holy fuck._

One more thing, the cosplayer has this smug smirk on his face and his hair is down and he kind of want to run his fingers through his hair and the three lined shaved he has at the left side made him look cooler than he already is.

"You seem impressed," the handsome Iron Man gives him a breathtaking smile and oddly it has him tongue tied. As if hypnotized by the cosplayer's beautiful smile and beautiful brown eyes, Kyungsoo just stares at him with wide innocent eyes. "I bet I got overboard with my costume, but it's all worth it."

Kyungsoo stares.

"You know, I love Iron Man too. Are you going to take that Mark 43 and Mark 46 or--"

The man leans closer to him, until his mouth moves at its own accord.

"Is your chest as smooth and as strong as your metal p-plate, S-Sir?" His voice wavers as he ends his question. Too shy and ashamed of what he just asked, he backs away a little, pressing his back on the rack that caused the action figures to tumble down on the floor. Kyungsoo cusses, "Shit!" He internally panics and he almost sets foot on one of the toys caged in boxes and it was Mark 45, so he immediately balances himself from falling too as he almost lost his balance, but yet there was a hand tugging up the sleeves of his jacket just in time to steady him up and it was daddy looking Iron Man.

"Be careful, pretty boy," he warns and Kyungsoo feels hot by the compliment, his cheeks warming up and his chest feels tight but in a good kind of way and his stomach also feels like it is tied into knots and again, this Iron Man in front of him is too gorgeous it is too unhealthy to stare at him for long, because he might die seconds later from this good looking man, flashing his pearly set of white teeth. “My chest is actually better than this plate. Sturdier too. Took me months as well to have six pack abs.”

S-Six pack? 

Kyungsoo is gay, yeah you got it right.

When the man has let go of his sleeve and he still finds himself staring at him, a staff suddenly came up and glared at them.

"If you guys aren't going to buy anything and would just try to mess in here, then better leave." However, the staff was ignored, so he just went to picking up the toys and returning them back to their respective places.

Waking up from his trance and having his cheeks reddening profusely, Kyungsoo turns to the staff and bows repeatedly, "S-Sorry, Sir. It's my fault they were knocked down, but I am going to buy some toys. It was an accident and sorry again."

"Sure." The staff deadpans and leaves a moment after. Kyungsoo sighs and feels guilty for bothering him.

"That staff is rude. Anyway, are you going to see the competition later? And I really do assume you are an Iron Man fan, so I expect to see you there later."

When Kyungsoo turns to him, he can't find the words to say, so he just settles with a small nod, giving light to the cosplayer's face as it lit up with a huge smile. Again, he feels so attacked by that striking smile.

But cosplayer Tony Stark brings his clenched fingers next to his mouth as he makes a small laugh, eyes crinkling into crescents. Kyungsoo wonders how the man could pull up a cool and charismatic stance then become cute the second after.

"You're really cute, you know." The stranger throws him an attractive smile, stepping closer to him while he backs away, because being close to him makes his mind go into haywire.

"Uh..." He feels dizzy, hot, and bothered around Tony Spark, but an awkward smile crawls up his lips and he giggles.

He fucking giggles when he should not because being called cute is one that he abhors the most, but it he doesn't seem ticked off by handsome Iron Man calling him one. In fact it makes his heart leap and his intestines knot.

Searching for some words to say, he opts to tell his name to the stranger as a start-up conversation, so as not to be awkward, though, he's more than awkward than he is right now.

"I--" Too bad he was cut off when someone calls for his real life Iron Man by the name that soon registered in his head.

"Jongin! We have to prepare for the competition! Hurry!" Someone from a distance sporting a dslr camera around his neck calls and waves at Iron Man Jongin.

So Jongin is his name. It fits him perfectly. A handsome name for a handsome lad.

"Just a sec, Taemin! I'll follow right away!" Handsome Tony Spark whose real name is Jongin replies to the crowd.

Kyungsoo gapes like a fish at him.

"You know, I never met an Iron Man fan as cute as you. I don't know what came to me to talk to you when I'm actually a shy poop, but can you be my Pepper Potts, pretty boy?"

Smooth. Kyungsoo is sure his face is red as a tomato. He still holds the Iron Man figures Mark 43 and Mark 46, cradling them like a baby in his arms as he stares at the newly found Iron Man of his dreams. The difference is, this Iron Man isn't fictional like how he sees on movies and reads on the volumes of comics he owns. This Iron Man is within his reach and he was swept off his feet by how attractive and cute the man is.

"Uh--"

"I'll see you later, okay?" He bends down to his eye level and Kyungsoo's heart somersaults as he locks gazes with Jongin. "Get a chair at the front, Pepper. Tony will see you there."

Another wave of stunning smile, Kyungsoo freezes on his spot as he watches his light in Iron Man armour wheezes past a group of people until he disappears in a distance with his friend.

This time around, Kyungsoo slots back the boxes of toys in the rack and quickly makes his way to the auditorium to find a seat for himself at the front.

Iron Man action figures can wait later.

Unfortunately, the first up to fourth row seats were already occupied. There were already two performers on stage singing a Japanese song from Ghost Fighter. Kyungsoo internally panics, because he wants to watch the contest badly and after meeting Mr. Handsome Iron Man, he has more reasons not to miss the show.

Luck isn't with him, unfortunately. He decides to stay at the right side of the stage instead, but because of his short height, he found it difficult to see the stage clearly. He tip toes, but it was futile. He could only see a gap between the shoulders of two people standing before him, but this is better than to see nothing.

Later on, the hosts are back on stage and are both talking about Game of Thrones that has the crowd screaming. Different fandoms were called and Kyungsoo muffles his screams by biting on his nails, the tip of his toes are hurting, but he must bear with it. But right when he saw some fans occupying the front, sitting on the floor, Kyungsoo immediately made his way there, yet almost tripping, but luckily he balances himself. When he looked to the left side where a curtain was drawn, a strange Iron Man mask peeks out that seemed like it was staring at him. He shudders from the stare that Iron Man is giving him, but also a sense of joy knowing perhaps it's Iron Man Jongin who is really adamant on seeing him in front. Settled on the floor with his legs folded, when he turns to the left again, pushing his glasses up his nose, Iron Man is already gone, yet a smile crawls up on his face, a tingly feeling surges through his body like being tickled with feather on his sides.

The show starts.

There are twenty contestants who will be parading their costumes on stage. They have to perform an iconic routine of their characters and one important thing that the contestants must do is to rouse the audience with their charisma and how they present themselves on stage. One vital criterion for judging is the audience impact so when the single category starts, Kyungsoo holds his breath as he waits for Iron Man to come out of the stage with all his glory.

Fifteen contestants were done and Kyungsoo took note of the Wonderwoman and Maleficent cosplayers who really did a well done job for their costumes and appearance. Most of the guys were hooting and cheering especially for Wonderwoman. Admittedly, she looks close to Diana, Gal Gadot on the latest Wonderwoman movie, but when she started speaking, everyone was shocked that the cosplayer isn't a female, but a male. Kyungsoo was taken aback, jaw gaping as he couldn't believe that the beauty that just materialized on stage was a male, so it was really a good factor for him to win the competition as the revelation shook everyone in the auditorium.

Candidate sixteen to eighteen came next, but it's still not Iron Man's turn. When nineteen came out and it was from Resident Evil, Kyungsoo hears one of the girls near him speak of Jongin's name.

"Do you think Jongin will win again?"

"I'm betting for Wonderwoman. That was crazy. Everyone thought it's a girl, but a boy!"

So Jongin won the last year's competition then.

When the host has finally introduced Stan Lee's invincible hero Iron Man, Kyungsoo's hands blocked the screams that suddenly filled the room when something below the stage comes up. Smoke billowed on stage as a rectangular case stood where the Iron Man suit was encased.

Kyungsoo's heart is beating too fast. The background sound from Iron Man movies plays in the background and Kyungsoo is on the verge of crying and screaming. Crying because this is the best cosplay event he had ever seen and here is his favorite superhero Iron Man. A real life one. He can pretend that it is real for now and it was like slow motion when Jongin finally sets foot on stage clad in a pristine suit with his shades on just like Iron Man himself.

This Iron Man is not the typical cosplayer who focuses more on the accuracy of the looks, because his looks are far from being Tony Stark. His hair is too long, yet he has three lined shaves at the side of his head and he's neatly shaved. The smirk on his handsome feature, however, has caused a ripple in the audience. Everyone is kicking and screaming when Jongin did that and Kyungsoo thinks this is how unique Jongin is as a cosplayer. He blends what he is with the character is portraying and it's a good strategy to make the crowd insane.

Most importantly, Jongin is doing a great job stealing his breath away. This crush of his intensifies with every move Jongin does on stage.

Back to his Tony Stark character, the case opens where the Iron Man suit is. Kyungsoo would be shocked if Jongin is really some sort of Tony Stark in real life, because what kind of technology is he using with all this automatic case opening and curtains closing dramatically along with the blinking of lights.

Everyone is in awe. Cellphones were all directed to the defending cosplay champion and when the curtains drawn open again, Jongin is now standing in his pride and glory clad in his Iron Man suit. A fog of smoke materializes as Korean Iron Man struts on stage with his mask tucked on his right arm.

Kyungsoo finds it hard to breathe. Not sure if it's because of the theatrical smoke or because of Jongin himself. The boy is looking straight at him as he stops by the edge of the stage, a soft smile gracing his lips, until his intense eyes comes into vision as he slowly lifts his head and says, "I am Iron Man."

The lights dim and the white lights dance on stage dizzyingly as Jongin finally puts on his mask and makes a pose in combat. What makes the crowd more fascinated by his presentation is Iron Man's eyes glow that has everyone _oohing_ and clapping in awe.

Kyungsoo can't count in his fingers how many times Jongin left him breathless and apparently, it's still counting.

Saving the video of Jongin's performance in his phone, Kyungsoo feels like treasuring it more than his new possessed action figures that he'll purchase later.

After the single competition came the duo competition next. He watched it all and he was left dumbfounded from how good everyone was.

While watching, he couldn't help but take a look at the side of the stage and around the area in case Jongin left the backstage to watch the next contest. But Jongin wasn't around and he felt a little down for expecting he could be around.

Hugging his bag around his arms and slightly pouting while the last duo performs on stage, Kyungsoo huffs and looks around again when finally, he spots Jongin clad in his neat suit. Jongin is surrounded by female fans. Who wouldn't be? Jongin is a living Adonis, a living Tony Stark, and just Jongin being Jongin, so cool and amazing. Everyone would definitely admire someone like him.

Staring at Jongin for too long, Kyungsoo slightly flinches when Jongin catches him looking at him. His cheeks warm up again and he hides his face on his bag, but takes a look at him again only to see a beautiful girl asking for a photo with him. Jongin's arm was around the woman's shoulders and Kyungsoo berates himself for having jealousy taking over him. They are strangers merely acquaintances, and yet he feels horrible seeing Jongin that way with other people. This is crazy. He burrows his face on his bag again and then takes a peek of Jongin because he can't help it and the cosplayer, unexpectedly, has his eyes on him. His face has a look of concern on it and Kyungsoo feels so small and feels fuzzy from the look Jongin gives to him.

Seconds later Jongin was called by his friend from earlier again and he quickly goes back to the backstage, just in time for the host to thank the sponsors and everyone who attended the event.

Finally, the most awaited announcement of winners has everyone bracing for themselves as everyone chanted for their bets in the individual category.

Kyungsoo silently wishes for Jongin to win. The man has a chance, but as well as Wonderwoman. The third place went to a kid who cosplayed Moana. As for the second place, Kyungsoo was closing his eyes tight shut and was crossing his fingers while wishing it to be Wonderwoman, but like what they always say, expect the unexpected because Jongin got second instead. A little sad about the result, yet Jongin's huge smile as he receives his award and bouquet of flowers made Kyungsoo forget about the disappointment he had for the judges. But seeing Jongin laughing and grinning happily like a kid on stage, his Tony Stark and Iron Man aura being thrown by the window, Kyungsoo doesn't bother to be sad anymore. If Jongin is happy for what he got this year, he is happy for him too.

After the picture taking with the judges on stage, Jongin's eyes settle at him. At first, he looks behind him because Jongin might be smiling at someone else, but not him, however, there's nobody behind him as everyone is starting to leave the venue, so when he looks at Jongin again who is done with the photo taking, once he shook the last person's hand, Jongin mouths at him a 'wait for me' before disappearing backstage.

Settling himself on an empty seat to wait for Jongin, Kyungsoo suddenly feels nervous. He can't believe that going to this event alone would have him meet his Iron Man prince. But he's feeling tensed and a little shaky. His hands are clammy that he's been keeping on wiping his palms over his thighs.

He doesn't know what will happen next once Jongin sees him again, but one thing is for sure, he likes Jongin. Like as in like, he has a huge crush on him and Kyungsoo has never been good at communicating with men he's attracted with, so he worries his lip.

"Hey!" It's Jongin. A blinding grin directed towards him.

Kyungsoo smiles timidly. "H-Hey."

"Stand here right beside me and we'll take a photo together, Pepper." Jongin offers.

Standing beside Jongin who smells really good and is so tall that Kyungsoo is sure his lips is in level with his forehead, a perfect height of a man for him, Jongin wraps his arm around Kyungsoo's waist and faces Taemin who has his camera set on them.

The camera flashes, Kyungsoo's eyes widen like a deer caught in the headlights and Jongin smiles fabulously, Kyungsoo still finds it difficult to talk to the other, yet he settles for something that surprised them both.

"I’m Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, n-not Pepper,” he introduces, pouting slightly. "Just call me, S-Soo. But Pepper is uh, okay too tho. Uh..."

Jongin laughs melodiously and Kyungsoo feels so in love.

At the end of the day, he doesn't bring a new set of Iron Man collectibles, but a number from his self-proclaimed Iron Man of his life.

 

 

A month later, Jongin becomes his boyfriend asking him the words, _“Can you be the Pepper Potts of my life, Do Kyungsoo?”_

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? im actually kyungsoo every conventions bye


End file.
